House Reyne of Fort Retribution
'''House Reyne of Fort Retribution '''is a noble house formerly from the Westerlands. Their seat is the eponymous Fort Retribution, a castle located in Essos, in the Disputed Lands between the Free Cities of Tyrosh and Lys. House Reyne's sigil is traditionally a red lion rampant regardant on a silver field. Their house words are "Our Claws are Sharp." Background History House Reyne of Fort Retribution is a cadet branch of the original House Reyne of Castamere, established after the end of the Reyne Rebellion by Richard Reyne (nee Hill), a bastard son of Robert Reyne and half-brother to Roger, Reynard and Ellyn. Richard was in Essos, serving as a cavalryman in the Golden Company during the Reyne Rebellion. After the fall of House Reyne in 260 AC, Richard swore that his family would rise again and so resigned from the Golden Company to establish his own army of sellswords: the Red Pride, fighting primarily in the Disputed Lands and on the Rhoyne. Knowing that his oath would take many years to fulfil, without the certainty that he himself would live to see it, Richard made his plans for the long term, across several generations in necessary in order to rebuild House Reyne's strength. In time, Richard amassed enough wealth to build a small, but very defensible keep that lie close to south of Tyrosh, and declared himself Richard Reyne, the Last Son of Castamere. He dubbed his new keep Fort Retribution in honour of the oath he took. Marrying into a minor family of Tyroshi traders, Richard had six children: Roland, Rohanne, Joanna, and twins Thomos and Ethon and each made them swear the same oath he had done many years ago, to work toward the rise of a new House Reyne and the fall of House Lannister. After the death of the Last Son of Castamere in 289 AC, the seat of Fort Retribution fell to his eldest son, Roland, who like his father also married into a moderately wealthy Tyroshi noble family and had four children: Elissa, Richard, Ronas and Thalia. As the Lord of Fort Retribution, Roland ruled over House Reyne much like his father did; working slowly toward their sworn goal along his two eldest children. Members Main House * Lord Roland Reyne, Lord of Fort Retribution and head of House Reyne of Fort Retribution. Aged 35 in Season 1. * Lady Ilysha Reyne (nee Pahraenor), Lady of Fort Retribution. Aged 38 in Season 1. ** Their eldest daughter, Elissa Reyne. Lieutenant in the Red Pride. Aged 16 in Season 1. ** Their eldest son, Ser Richard Reyne the Younger. Heir of Fort Retribution. Aged 15 in Season 1. ** Their youngest son, Ronas Reyne. Aged 13 in Season 1. ** Their youngest daughter, Thalia Reyne. Aged 10 in Season 1. Minor Members * Roland's elder sister, Rohanne Aenelion (nee Reyne). Aged 39 in Season 1. * Roland's younger sister, Joanna (nee Reyne). A Red Priestess. Aged 30 in Season 1. * Roland's younger brothers, Thomos and Ethon (deceased). Captains in the Red Pride. Aged 29 in Season 1 and 26 (Ethon's death), respectively. Household and allies * Ser Geralt Flowers, master-at-arms at Fort Retribution. Aged 38 in Season 1. * Vargonos Pahraenor, Commander of the Red Pride. Aged 35 in Season 1. * Ilysha's bastard son, Tychario. Lieutenant in the Red Pride. Aged 18 in Season 1. Historical Members * Robb Reyne. * Robert Reyne. ** His eldest son, 'The Red Lion' Ser Roger Reyne. Killed in Reyne Rebellion. ** His youngest son, Ser Reynard Reyne. Killed in Reyne Rebellion. ** His daughter, Ellyn Tarbeck (nee Reyne). Killed in Reyne Rebellion. *** Her eldest daughter, Rohanne Tarbeck. A Silent Sister. *** Her youngest daughter, Cyrelle Tarbeck. A Silent Sister. *** Her son, Tion 'the Red' Tarbeck. Killed in Reyne Rebellion. ** His bastard son, Richard Hill (later Reyne). Founder of House Reyne of Fort Retribution. Died in 289 AC. Category:Noble houses Category:House Reyne Category:Houses from the Westerlands